Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions)
| first = Gerald A. Cann | formation = March 1990 | website = Official Website | flagimage = US-AssistantSecretaryOfTheNavy-Flag.svg | flagimagesize = 180px}} The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) (abbreviated ASN RDA) is a civilian office of the United States Department of the Navy. The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) reports to the Under Secretary of the Navy, who in turn reports to the United States Secretary of the Navy. The office was created in 1990 by merging the duties of the Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Shipbuilding and Logistics) and the Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Engineering and Systems). The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) is responsible for all of the acquisition functions and programs for the United States Navy and the United States Marine Corps, subject to the guidelines propounded by the Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology and Logistics. The Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) is also in charge of the Office of Naval Research. Organization of the Office of the Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisition) * Principal Military Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions) * Principal Civilian Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions) **SYSCOM Commanders ***Naval Air Systems Command - NAVAIR ***Naval Sea Systems Command - NAVSEA ***Space and Naval Warfare Systems Command - SPAWAR ***Naval Supply Systems Command - NAVSUP ***Naval Facilities Engineering Command - NAVFAC ***Marine Corps Systems Command - MARCOR SYSCOM ***Office of Naval Research - ONR **Program Executive Officers - PEOs ***PEO for the Joint Strike Fighter - PEO(JSF) ***PEO for Ships - PEO Ships ***PEO for Enterprise Information Systems - PEO EIS ***PEO for C4I - PEO C4I ***PEO for Space Systems - PEO Space ***PEO for Littoral and Mine Warfare - PEO LMW ***PEO for Unmanned Aviation and Strike Weapons - PEO(U&W) ***PEO for Integrated Warfare Systems - PEO IWS ***Direct Reporting Program Manager for the Strategic Systems Program - DRPM SSP ***PEO for Submarines - ***PEO for Aircraft Carriers - PEO Carriers ***PEO for the Air ASW, Assault, and Special Mission Programs - PEO(A) ***PEO for Tactical Air Programs - PEO(T) ***PEO for Land Systems - PEO Land **Deputy Assistant Secretaries of the Navy ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Air) - DASN Air ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Ships) - DASN Ships ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Management and Budget) - DASN M&B ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research Development Testing & Evaluation) - DASN RDT&E ***Chief Systems Engineer - RDA CHENGhttps://acquisition.navy.mil/rda/home/organizations/dasns/rda_cheng ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (C4I and Space) - DASN C4I & Space ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Expeditionary Warfare) - DASN ExW ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (International Programs) - DASN (NIPO) ***Assistant General Counsel of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions) ***Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Acquisition and Logistics Management) - DASN A&LM Assistant Secretaries of the Navy (Research, Development and Acquisitions), 1990—Present References External links * Department of the Navy Research, Development & Acquisition * History of Assistant Secretary of the Navy (Research Development and Acquisition) Category:United States Navy organization